The Outsider
by sphinx005
Summary: Short fic about a Duck being so far into selfinflicted and overly dramatic 'depression' that no one can now help. Lyrics belong to A Perfect Circle The Outsider


Dwayne sighed at the sight before him. He was beginning to become used to this.

She was on a one-way path to self-destruction and nothing anyone could say or do would make her snap out of it.

Gone was the beautiful, intelligent, happy girl who'd proudly described herself as "I'm not a lady, I'm a DUCK" and in its place was a skeletal, empty shell of her former self.

What had made her like this? What was so bad that she couldn't come to her friends to help her deal with the hurt she was experiencing?

Her boyfriend of seven years had found out that she had been lying to him and cheating and had done what any self-respecting man would have done. He'd dumped her and found someone else and she couldn't find a way to deal with it.

_Help me if you can  
It's just that this, this is not the way I'm wired  
So could you please,_

_Help me understand why  
You've given in to all these  
Reckless dark desires_

The others were smart enough to recognise that it was her own fault and no one else could be blamed for it but Dwayne, ever so faithful to the unattainable girl he'd fallen in love with the second he'd laid eyes on, couldn't leave her alone. He was the one who couldn't tear himself away, but even he had his limits.

_You're lying to yourself again  
Suicidal imbecile  
Think about it, put it on the faultline  
What'll it take to get it through to you precious  
I'm over this. Why do you wanna throw it away like this  
Such a mess. Why would I want to watch you. _

Disconnect and self destruct one bullet at a time  
What's your rush now, everyone will have his day to die

This was the fourth time he'd found herself in her dorm room, eyes black with smudged eyeliner and mascara. She didn't even realise he'd stepped into the room and she didn't stop her ramblings at the top of her voice about Guy either.

_Medicated, drama queen, picture perfect, numb belligerence  
Narcissistic, drama queen, craving fame and all its decadence  
_

Dwayne sighed again when he noticed the knife next to her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing"

"I wasn't" she eventually realised what he was talking about.

"Like hell you weren't" he said angrily. He knew this routine all too well. She'd smile sweetly and tell him that everything was fine and then he'd find her like this; crying, hysterical and on the verge of doing something incredibly stupid.

_Lying through your teeth again  
Suicidal imbecile  
Think about it, put it on the fautline  
What'll it take to get it through to you precious  
Go with this, why do you wanna throw it away like this  
Such a mess. Why would I wanna watch you... _

Disconnect and self destruct one bullet at a time  
What's your rush now, everyone will have his day to die

He was beginning to see what the Ducks had been trying to tell him all along.

'_She's just craving the male attention Dwayne and you're not helping by giving it to her'_

'_She needs to come out of it in her own time'_

'_She'll do to you what she did to me, don't get too close'_

All of their words were echoing around in his mind as he racked his brain trying to work out f the best way to deal with this.

_They were right about you  
They were right about you  
_

"Dwayne, please, I need you" she looked up.

Dwayne drew back startled by the stark contrast. He'd been subconsciously aware of the deterioration but it was like the full harsh reality had smacked him across the face with a sledgehammer. Her skin was so transparent and the lustrious hair that he'd often fantasised about running his fingers through had turned into a hideous mop of stringy, greasy strands that looked more like French fries than hair.

"Dwayne, I love you" she said with a deadpan, distant stare.

Dwayne could see straight through the words he'd been dreaming to hear. He knew it wasn't sincere.

_Lying to my face again  
Suicidal imbecile  
Think about it put it on the fautline  
What'll it take to get it through to you precious  
I'm over this. Why do you wanna throw it away like this  
Such a mess, I'm over this, over this!  
_

So he did the only thing he could do.

"You don't love anything, not even yourself" he said before walking out the door.

He didn't want to be so heartless but he didn't see what else he could do.

He wasn't too surprised to see Charlie standing by the door waiting for him.

"She'll be okay" Charlie tried to make him feel better.

Dwayne just nodded and followed his captain back to the common room where the rest of the Ducks were waiting.

_Disconnect and self destruct, one bullet at a time  
What's your hurry, everyone will have his day to die  
If you choose to pull the trigger, should your drama prove sincere,  
Do it somewhere far away from here_

They couldn't help her anymore.


End file.
